tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Eventviewer
| enero = | febrero = | marzo = | abril = | mayo = | junio = | julio = | agosto = | septiembre = | octubre = | noviembre = | diciembre = | Error.. }} | enero = This month, Enero, there is 1''' event: New Year Time. You can buy the cheapest Fireworks Rocket of the whole Tibia from Ned Nobel during the new year's season. | febrero = This month, Febrero, there are '''2 events: Valentine's Day and Masquerade Day. Don't wait any longer and buy your wife, girlfriend or secret love something from Valentina. < 14 |Only }} days left for Valentine's Day! | }} | 14 |Valentine's Day is today!| }} > 14 |Unfortunately Valentine's Day already took place. Don't worry, you'll get your chance next year.|}} In addition, Stan will provide you with all the costumes you need and what's even better, every day is a Masquerade Day this month! | marzo = This month, Marzo, there is no official event. Don't worry, you can always organize your own event! | abril = This month, Abril, there are 2''' events: Month of Pranks (special raid: Undead Jester Invasion) and Easter Time. You can visit Hoaxette every day this month to buy some of her wares and prank your friends. The Undead Jester Raids will happen at random times until Abril 14th, and will be broadcasted like any other raid. Collect the parts of jester doll and give them to Hoaxette to get your own Jester Doll! The easter bunny has come back to bring its pretty coloured eggs to Tibia! To get your hands on some of them, all you need to do is to catch a couple of rabbits, silver rabbits or chickens. If you want it nice and easy instead, just pay a visit to Imalas, Bonifacius or Maria. Besides this year the Easter Day will be celebrated on Abril 4th, the Easter Time started in Tibia on Abril 1st. | mayo = This month, Mayo, there is '''no official event. Don't worry, you can always organize your own event! | junio = This month, Junio, there is 1''' event: Flower Month (special raid: Dryad Invasion). You can visit Rosemarie every day of this month and give her seeds to get your own Flower Pot. Also, Dryad Raids will happen at random times this month, and will be broadcasted like any other raid. | julio = This month, Julio, there is '''no official event. Don't worry, you can always organize your own event! | agosto = This month, Agosto, there is 1''' event: Cooking Event. You can cook 10 normal meals with Jean Pierre and an additional 4 meals since 2010, which results in a total of 14 meals! The event will last the complete month. | septiembre = This month, Septiembre, there is '''1 official event: Rise of Devovorga from Septiembre 1st to Septiembre 7th. If you succeed Devovorga's energy will be released all over your game world! < 7 | You have only }} days to defeat Devovorga! | }} | 7 | Today is the last day to defeat Devovorga! | }} > 7 | The Rise of Devovorga already took place. Congratulations to the game worlds that managed to defeat Devovorga! | }} | octubre = This month, Octubre, there is 1''' event: Halloween on Octubre 31st (special raids: The Mutated Pumpkin in Mainland, and The Halloween Hare in Mainland and Rookgaard). Don't miss your chance to fight The Mutated Pumpkin or to let The Halloween Hare give you a spooky outfit. < 31 | Only ''' }} days left for Halloween! | }} | 31 | The event Halloween is today! | }} > 31 | Unfortunately Halloween already took place. Don't worry, you'll get your chance next year. | }} | noviembre = En Noviembre hay 1''' evento: el Evento Lightbearer desde el 11 de Noviembre hasta el dia 15 (invasiones especiales: Essences of Darkness o Spirits of Light). Evita que la oscuridad caiga sobre tibia y ayuda a Lucius en el Temple of Light a mantener las 10 Lightbringer's Basin prendidas por 4 dias seguidos (96 hours). Tibia estará en un gran peligro si fallas! Pero si por el otro lado triufas, gloria y fama te acompañaran por siempre!. < 10 | Solo ''' }} dias mas para el evento de Lightbearer! | }} | 10 | El evento lightbearer iniciará mañana!!! | }} | 11 | El evento lightbearer se encuentra en curso! | }} | 12 | El evento lightbearer se encuentra en curso! | }} | 13 | El evento lightbearer se encuentra en curso! | }} | 14 | El evento lightbearer se encuentra en curso! | }} > 14 | Desafortunadamente el evento de Lightbearer ya ha terminado. No te preocupes, podrás intentarlo el próximo año. Felicidades a los mundos que lo terminaron exitosamente! | }} | diciembre = This month, Diciembre, there is 1 event: Christmas Time (special raid: Grynch Clan Goblin Invasion). It is the time of the year to decorate your house with e.g. Christmas Wreath, gather with your friends around your Christmas Tree, give each other presents inside of a Gift Wrapping with a Christmas Card and eat Gingerbreadmen. During the Christmas Time Santa Claus will give away presents to all who have behaved nicely. Fight the Grynch Clan Goblins and return the stolen presents to Ruprecht for a reward. | Error.. }} | enero = | febrero = | marzo = | abril = | mayo = | junio = | julio = | agosto = | septiembre = | octubre = | noviembre = | diciembre = | Error.. }}